


Nightmares of my love.

by iljhoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Sided Love, kihyun likes shownu, this is just kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: Shownu is involved in Kihyun's nightmares and Kihyun hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lower caps intended!!

"son hyun woo? wait! where are you going?" my heart was racing frantically as i tried to grasp onto him. the more i try, the further he seems to disappear off into. soon, he has disappeared, as a whole.

my eyes shot open as i tried to sit up. my hands wobbled and trembled, and my heart was still speeding past the radar.

a nightmare, of course.

i sat there, almost drowning in my white sheets which resembled clouds against a clear sky. i took a deep breath, held it for 3 seconds before breathing out. i repeated this till my heart rate had calmed down and was soon back to usual.

i hate it when i dream of hyun woo, because most of the time, he's only involved in my never ending line of nightmares. i love him, which would mean the impact of said nightmares would grow larger than the inevitable freedom of thought. every bad dream haunts me the next morning, and the next, and the next. 

i don't remember a time when i stopped thinking about them.

of course, i know most dreams aren't real. they're just an unfamiliar fragment of our minds, and they tuck themselves behind sheets of dark grey or fluorescent yellow, sending different ones out every night.

it depends on which ones your mind decides to send to you. i guess i had an overwhelming amount of greys, laughing menacingly to themselves as they rub their hands together, plotting their next evil scheme against me.

yet despite the factuality that these bad dreams aren't real and my mind just loves to see me in absolute pain without truly physically suffering, they haunt me. each and every night, i pray i don't get a nightmare, especially not of him. and for two weeks now, my prayers have not gone through. i guess the server is down.

hyun woo... he is an extremely special person to me. the first of barely any, to tell me that it is okay to like someone of another gender. he calms my nerves down, and i secretly yearn to hold his hand in mine, on nights like this. although he knows that i adore men the same way i adore women, he does not have a single clue that i adore him, in a soft, fluttery manner. 

he makes my heart jump, in ecstasy, in light. often i find myself holding my breath around him and acting cool. correction : trying. i don't know how i have ended up in this situational mess ; a blob of messy handwriting and heartfelt words is what i turn into around him. it's almost as though i'm loving, like i'm feeling love for the first time.

hyun woo, is more than just another person to me.

on stormy nights, i wish he'd hold my hand. but he sings me to sleep, and i suppose that should be fairly sufficient. on sunny days, i wish i could lay on the grass with him by my side, as the comfortable sun rays hit and bounce against our skin.

but i think that might've been too far fetched.

he doesn't know how much i adore him, which to an extent makes me wonder, how? how could he not realise i treat him fairly differently from the our other friends? adoration can hurt. here.

hello, i'm yoo kihyun, and i adore son hyun woo.

**Author's Note:**

> i love showki a lot wow i hope i did them justice in this writing(??)


End file.
